coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9256 (22nd September 2017)
Plot Eva denies any involvement in the factory robbery but drops the act when Aidan tells her to swear on Oliver's life. He calls her a devious bitch for wrecking her friends' lives as well as his. Johnny learns that the police think the robbery was an insurance scam. Kirk is nervous about giving a speech about the maternity unit closure so takes up Beth's suggestion of entertaining the audience with jokes instead. Tim tells Gina that Sally is running her campaign to help people like her and she should be ashamed of herself for using Kirk. Liz meets Lenny Schnitzer for their date at the Rovers. She plans to use her phone to record him confess to being the scammer but leaves her phone at the bar. Norris tells Mary he's selling The Kabin to Colin and following Rita's example by making the most of the time he has left. Michelle cracks at the bistro and orders the customers out. Johnny and Jenny put Rita up until her operation. Rita outlines her plan to hire a camper van and go travelling and asks Gemma to be her driver. Gemma is thrilled. Aidan has nowhere to go as the flat is in Eva's name. He asks to stay with Johnny but Johnny refuses as he ruined everything with his affair. Eva accuses Adam of allowing the robbery to go ahead when he could have stopped it. He says he did it for her as she deserves better than Aidan. Eva is incensed and turns down half the proceeds from the factory. Sally fails to move the audience with her competent speech focusing on health issues. Kirk, in costume as buzzer-the-bee, flounders with his jokes but the audience laps up his talk about puppies. Will finds Michelle in the empty bistro. She pretends to have rowed with Robert to explain why she's on edge. Leanne sees Will giving her a supportive hug and misconstrues the situation. Michelle gets rid of Will and tells Leanne everything. Liz pretends she's forgotten her cash so that Lenny will agree to another date. Lenny dashes out of the Rovers when he sees Moira. Colin spills his wine over Moira and they get chatting. Johnny decides he's done with Underworld; he only ran it to leave something to Aidan. Leanne decides to help Michelle expose Will for what he is. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Liz McDonald - beverley Callard *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Colin Callen - Jim Moir *PC Brewer - Chris Jack *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Lenny Schnitzer - Mark Cameron Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny reaches a momentous decision, and Michelle's stalking ordeal takes its toll on her. Elsewhere, Sally is annoyed to find herself in Kirk's shadow. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,680,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2017 episodes